The Biography: Honeyfern
by Hollyleaf1243
Summary: Honeykit, a young kit, borne to Sorreltail and Brackenfur opens her eyes to life for the first time. This is her story, how was she as a kit, was she cheeky, and did she sneak out of camp a lot, or was she quiet and respectable. And as an apprentice, did she work hard? Did she have bitter rivals and dark secrets? And as a warrior, did she have to deal with things that hurt her?
1. The Start

_**The Life Biography of Honeyfern! There will be many of these… and so I shall start a thing. Everyone who reads this story, and has an account, PM me a number between 1 and 100 and a cat's name who you want a biography about. When enough numbers are named, I will draw it out of a hat, and message the winner.**_

_**Numbers Taken: 1, 5, 12, 13, 16, 19, 20, 32, 35, 64  
**_

"_Oh, her eyes are open Brackenfur!"_ an excited squeal came from beside her. A thump sounded and the young kit pricked her ears in surprise.

"Wha-What's going on?" she stammered slightly, wondering who everyone was. There was the familiar milky scent coming from a tortoiseshell she-cat, and she guessed that was her mother, the one who cared for her every night.

"Honeykit, are you awake?" it was a kind, familiar mew from her mother and the newly named Honeykit blinked in surprise.

She didn't answer, but she slowly struggled to her paws, testing each paw with a curious step. A loud purr rumbled behind her and she leapt in surprise, tumbling over and squealing in annoyance.

"You've got blue eyes, just like my sister," it was a golden brown tabby, who spoke this time, and she didn't know much, but she saw the sadness welling in his amber eyes.

"I'm sorry… should I have green eyes instead?" she asked, not wanting to make this tom sad.

"N-no… just someone I loved had blue eyes," he shook his head, as if to clear the thoughts and Honeykit blinked.

"I'm Brackenfur, your father," he told her and Honeykit blinked, noticing the similarities between them.

She had a light brown tabby pelt, much like his, but hers was paler. Honeykit nodded, accepting the fact.

"Well I'm Honeykit," she told him and he shook his head with laughter and she tried to stand on the tips of her paws so she appeared taller.

Suddenly, something crashed into her and she was bowled over. She let out a cry for help and instinctively kicked her hind paws at her attacker.

The scent was familiar, and she got a full glance at her attacker. It was a she-kit and her eyes were bright blue like hers.

"Your eyes are finally open! Now we can explore camp, come on, Poppykit and Molekit are waiting!" the kit squealed and Honeykit was left dazed as the young kit leapt off her.

"Cinderkit! Don't attack your sister, she's so fragile, the first moments are always the scariest, and you attacking her won't help!" the tortoiseshell scolded and Brackenfur nuzzled the she-cat.

"Stop fussing Sorreltail, Honeykit's fine, aren't you?" he asked the brown kit, cuffing his mate teasingly over the ears.

Honeykit nodded, guessing that was her mother's name. The brown kit slowly stood to her paws, making sure she was able to support herself once more.

"_Now we can explore camp!" _she remembered the kit's words. _Poppykit and Molekit? Who are they…?_

"Come on Honeykit! To be a warrior, you have to come out!"

_A warrior… that sounds right. _And so she took her first steps out into the big world.

* * *

Honeykit screwed up her face, trying to adjust to the bright light that shone above. _What is that?_ She thought with fear, cowering down so it wouldn't see her.

"Honeykit, what are you doing?" it was the same grey kit, and she looked confused. Honeykit raised her tail, and pointed towards the bright thing, surprised it hadn't snatched up the grey kit and hurt her.

"The sun? Seriously, that's what keeps us living here Honeykit, you mousebrain!" the kit laughed loudly and Honeykit cautiously got to her paws. Nothing happened.

"Sorry, I didn't know!" she snapped, and she shook her fur, as it was ruffled from the fright. The kit smirked.

"Well, as you only opened your eyes a few seconds ago, it would make sense…" the kit meowed. Honeykit tilted her head.

"Who are _you_?" she asked the grey cat.

The grey kit laughed loudly and threw her head back, and then she looked at Honeykit with amusement.

"Well I'm Cinderkit, your sister. Poppykit is over there, she's a tortoiseshell like Sorreltail, your mother, well our mother." Honeykit nodded, trying to take it all in so fast as Cinderkit wasn't in any mood to slow down.

"Brackenfur is the golden tabby who you were talking to earlier, he's _our_ father. Molekit, well he's the large tom over there, next to Poppykit!" Cinderkit finished, sitting down.

Honeykit shook her head. _How am I supposed to remember so many names? I'll never do it!_

* * *

"Poppykit, get the moss ball, we're gonna teach Honeykit how to play, as we learnt yesterday while she was still in the nursery," Cinderkit spoke clearly.

Honeykit had noticed, as it was fairly obvious that Cinderkit seemed to be the leader of the group of kits.

The tortoiseshell kit flicked her tail at Honeykit in greeting and she headed in the direction of the nursery, where there was a bush beside it.

"We made a stash of moss ball's we made, so if one gets lost, we can use the other ones," Molekit explained when he noticed Honeykit's puzzled expression.

She nodded, understanding now. Poppykit was racing back with the moss ball in her mouth and Honeykit made sure she would know a moss ball when she saw one in the future.

"Now, flick it! Let's play some moss ball!" Cinderkit cheered and she rose up on her hind legs before pounding on the ground with her front paws.

Before Poppykit could flick the moss ball, they were interrupted by a loud mew.

"I see the kits have opened their eyes," it was a large cream tom that Honeykit narrowed her eyes at. Cinderkit hissed with annoyance.

"I opened my eyes ages ago Berrykit," she sourly remarked and the large cream kit arched his back, opening his mouth to say something, but two larger kits raced up to him.

"Berrykit, Brambleclaw says he's going to teach us the hunters crouch, come on!" it was a grey-and-white she-kit who spoke, flashing a kind look in her direction before taking off after the grey-and-white tom.

Berrykit growled and took off after them.

* * *

"Who was that?" Honeykit asked after they were far out of earshot. Cinderkit growled and slashed the moss ball that soared above their heads.

"Berrykit, Mousekit, and Hazelkit, Berrykit's a pain in the tail, but Hazelkit's alright," Molekit put in and Poppykit nodded in agreement, her ears flattened.

Molekit suddenly leapt up and caught the moss ball mid flight, and thumped down onto the ground. Poppykit purred loudly.

"Good catch Molekit!" she praised and Honeykit praised Molekit on his great jump. Cinderkit cuffed her brother over the ears and they shoved each other playfully, before engaging in a mock fight.

Honeykit cheered for her littermates, but Cinderkit soon pushed Molekit off and leapt at him. Honeykit laughed loudly as Cinderkit fell backwards and fell into the moss ball bush.

_Maybe being a kit will be fun! But that doesn't mean I'm not excited to be a warrior!_

* * *

_**Honeyfern Quote**_

"_**Please tell her that I miss her just as much as she misses me. And I will love her kits as if they were my own. Berrynose does love her. He's just scared of losing her as he lost me. I am watching over both of them."**_

_**-Honeyfern to Jayfeather about Poppyfrost in The Fourth Apprentice**_


	2. A Tale

_**The Life Biography of Honeyfern! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter! Thanks to all my reviewers, and remember the contest. PM me a number and a cat you want to see a biography about! Just in case you've missed something, here is a recap with some information on what's happened so far. **_

_**-Honeykit has opened her eyes, and is steadily meeting her littermates and other kits.**_

Honeykit opened her eyes, and erupted with a loud yawn. Of course, Cinderkit was already awake, pacing up and down by the nursery side.

"What are you doing?" the young kit halted immediately and looked at Honeykit with wide eyes, filled with excitement.

"Well, my friend, we are going on a trip to the elders den, and they're gonna tell us stories!" Cinderkit explained and Honeykit tilted her head. _The elders? Finally, I get to meet more cats and try and memorize their names._

"Cool, I hope they say something interesting," Honeykit replied and she turned and looked at the sleeping bodies of Molekit and Poppykit.

"Yeah, I'm kinda waiting for them to wake up," Cinderkit trailed on. Honeykit's whiskers twitched and she poked Poppykit's body.

The tortoiseshell rolled over, almost squashing Honeykit's tail in the process, muttering words under her breath.

"I think she's awake!" Honeykit cheered and Cinderkit didn't reply, but soon Poppykit was up and stretching.

"Why'd you guys wake me?" she asked, her eyes filled with sleepiness. Cinderkit and Honeykit exchanged looks and snickered.

* * *

Soon, Molekit had woken up and the four kits went ahead with their trip to the elders den. They were all excited to hear tales.

_Maybe I should bring them a mouse, so that they will surely say yes! _Honeykit told her littermates to meet her there and she scampered towards the freshkill pile.

Suddenly, she hit her head on something hard and tumbled backwards. She looked up and there was a large cat staring down at her, with amusement in his green eyes.

"Careful little one," he told her and Honeykit got to her paws immediately, her fur bristled. _Who's this _she wondered carefully.

"Who are you?" she asked bluntly, trying to peek through his paws to see if there was a mouse still left on the pile.

"I'm Firestar, the leader of ThunderClan," Honeykit gasped, knowing her littermates would be so jealous that she got into a conversation with Firestar.

_And how did that conversation start, you bumped into his leg… _her ears burned with shame.

"Oh, well I'm Honeykit," she told him, politely dipping her head. A purr rumbled in the large ginger tom's chest and Honeykit wondered if she'd done anything wrong.

"Well I'll see you later little one, I have a patrol to get to," he told her and Honeykit blinked in awe as the large ginger tom faded through a fern tunnel.

_So that's how you leave camp_ she pushed the thoughts away and decided she wouldn't brag, as that wasn't exactly nice to do.

She grabbed the last mouse on the pile and took off towards the elders den.

* * *

Cinderkit had already gotten comfortable. Poppykit and Molekit were settled together so Cinderkit sat beside Cinderkit.

"The pale ginger she-cat is Goldenflower," Cinderkit whispered. Honeykit looked at the golden-ginger she-cat who was glancing at a sleeping, wiry brown she-cat.

"The one sleeping is Mousefur," Poppykit added and Molekit looked at the tabby who was slowly stirring from a deep slumber.

"And that's Longtail, he's blind," seeing Honeykit's confused look, Molekit laughed and added. "It means he can't see,"

Honeykit guessed it would be horrible not being able to see, but she didn't say anything, as she didn't want to offend the elders on her first visit.

"So Honeykit, Cinderkit, Molekit, and Poppykit, ThunderClan's youngest kits," Goldenflower greeted them and Honeykit dipped her head politely, as she had done it with Firestar.

* * *

"Now what would you like to hear about young ones?" Goldenflower asked, and from the motherly look in her eyes, Honeykit could tell she was once a mother.

"Well, Honeykit's got a mouse for you, and we hoped you'd tell us a story…" Poppykit trailed on and Goldenflower purred kindly.

"Why that's very nice of you… I'll tell you a story of The Badger Attack," she told them, accepting the mouse.

The wiry brown she-cat known as Mousefur delicately walked out of the den, calling over her shoulder.

"Don't go into too much detail Goldenflower, you might scare them,"

Longtail, who was up now purred in amusement and he settled into a comfy position as if he wanted to listen to the story as well.

* * *

"Just a moon or so ago… ThunderClan had just moved into their new home," Goldenflower started and her voice was the only thing Honeykit was focused on.

"And badgers attacked, they came from the front of camp and destroyed our defences, our warriors were brave to put up a fight, but it was only a matter of time before we lost one of our own,"

Honeykit gasped, and opened her mouth to speak, but Cinderkit was faster.

"Who?" Cinderkit asked, her bright blue eyes wide with shock.

"We lost Sootfur, your mother's littermate, our warriors tried to save him, but he was already on his way to StarClan,"

Poppykit let out a wail of sadness and Molekit licked her cheek to comfort her. Honeykit looked away from them and at Goldenflower once more.

"Soon, Sorreltail started kitting, worst timing, so she couldn't be moved. Daisy and her kits were moved above the Highledge, as were myself, Longtail, and Mousefur," she went on and Honeykit's eyes widened with awe.

_Berrykit and that were in the badger attack? Oh StarClan it must've been terrifying!_

"Cinderpelt was helping with the kitting, while Brackenfur was guarding the entrance-" Goldenflower was interrupted by the curious Molekit.

"Who's Cinderpelt?"

"Why little one, Cinderpelt was the medicine cat before Leafpool…"

"Leafpool?"

"Yes, Firestar's daughter,"

Honeykit blinked, amused by the short conversation. _Ah, get on with the story; I want to hear what happens!_

"Anyway, back to the story. Where was I?" she asked, shaking her head with amusement.

"Cinderpelt was helping Sorreltail in her kitting," Honeykit piped up and Goldenflower chuckled and muttered a 'well done little one' before continuing her story.

Honeykit listened carefully. When Goldenflower announced that a badger broke into the nursery, Honeykit reared on her hind legs like Cinderkit had done the day before or so.

"Now, as the badger got ready to kill Sorreltail, Cinderpelt bravely leapt in front of the badger, and-" again, the pale ginger she-cat with interrupted.

"You're telling day old kits about Cinderpelt?" a light brown tabby came into the elders den, black seeds in her jaws.

"Yes, they were eager for a story, and this one included them," Goldenflower answered and Cinderkit squealed as she felt included.

"Please continue," the tabby gave them a polite nod before walking towards Longtail and Honeykit gave her a curious look, but she was more focused on little Cinderkit than anyone.

_Why does she like Cinderkit more than me? _She thought, huffing.

* * *

Honeykit tried to ignore the working tabby she-cat as Goldenflower continued the story. It was truly heartbreaking.

"Cinderpelt died, she was Brackenfur, your father's sister," Goldenflower finished and Honeykit let out a squeal as she realized something.

"I know why father was upset yesterday when I opened my eyes!" she realized. _And Cinderkit must be named after her, maybe that's why the tabby likes her better, but I'll prove to everyone that I'm not just Cinderkit's sister._

* * *

_**Honeyfern Quote**_

_**Berrynose bent his head close to the tabby she-cat's ear. "We'll have kits like that one day," he purred. Honeyfern looked up at him, blinking shyly. "I'd like that."**_

_**-Berrynose and Honeyfern in Sunrise**_


	3. Loss

_**The Life Biography of Honeyfern! Don't forget about the numbers, anyway, how's everyone's day going? I'm exhausted. School is slowly killing me, and I'm guessing everyone can relate. So if I'm slow to update, feel free to PM me and hurry me up aha. The sad thing about this story is everyone knows how it ends, and what mostly happens in between, but what you don't know is her moons in the nursery, and several of her biggest secrets in the apprentice den. Also, Honeykit is a quarter moon away from being one moon old, just letting you know! And yes, I know Rainwhisker died supposedly in Leafbare… right now it is Greenleaf… just a little storm for Greenleaf aha. Also ICEWISH your entry will be accepted since I can contact you throughout my stories since you review a lot! And by the way, why can't you get an account? You totally should! Anyway, if you missed something, here's what happened so far.**_

_**- Honeykit has spent a day with the elders and learnt the truth about how and where she was born.**_

* * *

Honeykit was awake, and she had been for most of the night. She was so excited; Whitepaw and Birchpaw had promised that they'd teach the four kits the hunters crouch.

She couldn't sleep as she was excited. Sorreltail had growled so Honeykit pretended to be asleep until the tortoiseshell drifted off.

Poppykit and Honeykit bounced around and as Cinderkit awoke, Sorreltail had some news that broke her heart.

"Sorry kits, Molekit won't be able to join you today…" Honeykit let out a wail, as the four kits were almost inseparable and were always together, especially Poppykit and Molekit.

When Cinderkit had demanded 'Why', Sorreltail had not answered, but she looked away with such sadness, something triggered inside of Honeykit.

_Something is definitely wrong…_

* * *

"Now kits crouch down," Whitepaw ordered and Cinderkit crouched down, her rump up in the air, and her tail waving from side-to-side.  
Honeykit guessed that wouldn't fool prey, so she got into a crouch, but when she tried to get down lower, her shoulder hurt so she raised herself and kept her tail straight.

"Well done little ones! I'm surprised," Whitepaw chuckled and Birchpaw gave her a playful shove. Honeykit got to her paws, and tilted her head, puzzled.

"Berrykit, Mousekit and Hazelkit will be disappointed to know that you three are better than them, where's your brother?" the white she-cat changed the subject abruptly and Honeykit looked at her paws.

Cinderkit was the one who answered, standing strong as if to prove a point.

"Mother wouldn't let him come out and play,"

Birchpaw shot a worried look at the direction of a rock den and Honeykit blinked, confused. The tabby, which she'd learnt the name to be Leafpool, the medicine cat, it was Leafpool's den.

Honeykit blinked suspiciously and Poppykit joined beside her, leaving Cinderkit alone behind them. She opened her mouth to speak.

"Do you know something?" Honeykit challenged and Birchpaw blinked and quickly sprang to his paws.

"Oh! I hear Ashfur calling, you might as well come with me Whitepaw, come on!" the white she-cat waved her tail in farewell and the two young cats took off.

_What in StarClan's name was that all about?_

* * *

"Mama, where is Molekit?" Poppykit asked when they were sent to their nests by the warrior named Rainwhisker for apparently disrupting the Clan.

"Molekit is… well, he's helping Leafpool," Sorreltail carefully explained and Honeykit then realized why Birchpaw was looking at Leafpool's den.

_Of course, that's why everyone was so worried, cos they think he's going to be a medicine cat, but I know my brother, he's gonna be a warrior with all of us!_

"But then why didn't he come crouching with us this morning?" Poppykit asked curiously and Sorreltail's eyes narrowed but to her luck, the questions stopped because Leafpool walked in the den and Honeykit cursed under her breath.

_We might've got some answers if she hadn't showed up… but wait!_

"Leafpool… does Molekit like helping you?" she asked deliberately and Sorreltail gave her a quick glare before casting a helpless glance at Leafpool.

Leafpool nodded politely and dipped her head to the kits and she turned back to Sorreltail, who was bristling now.

"I'd like to talk to you, kits please excuse us…"

* * *

That night, there was a huge thunder storm. Sorreltail still hadn't come back, and this was the kit's first storm.

Lightning flashed outside and the kits jumped. _Where is my mother? _She thought, worried that she was caught out in the storm.

"Mama!" Poppykit wailed, cowering down as if to protect her body from the lightning and the growling of thunder.

Honeykit curled into a tight ball and beckoned Cinderkit and Poppykit to do the same. _How could Molekit be alright? By himself in this storm, he'd be terrified! Poor Molekit…_

"Stupid storm," she muttered, finally closing her eyes as she attempted to get to sleep.

* * *

But sadly enough, that sleep didn't last long and her eyes flew open to the crying of cats. She got to her paws, careful not to wake her littermates.

Cinderkit however, seemed to have heard the cats too and the two kits walked out into the clearing, no words needed for what they saw.

Two warriors were carrying the limp bundle grey fur, and Honeykit gasped when she recognized the body.

"Rainwhisker!" she squealed, and yowls of grief followed. She saw her mother rushing to her brother's body.

"No… not my last brother! Please oh StarClan why do you hate me so?" she threw her head back and let out a shriek of pain.

Honeykit felt sympathy rush through her and she wanted to rush and attempt to comfort her mother, but she knew if she was spotted here, she would be sent back to her den immediately.

Cinderkit seemed to know the same thing and they exchanged a horrified glance.

"How did he die?" the flaming ginger pelt stood out in the pouring rain, Firestar. His green eyes clouded with grief.

"Lightning struck a tree while we were returning to camp, it fell on him," the tom who spoke was a golden brown tabby like Brackenfur.

A long-haired white tom let out a cry of grief, Honeykit guessed this was a close friend of Rainwhisker.

"I taught him day and night to be a warrior ThunderClan could be proud of… and now he is dead," the white tom sighed and Honeykit figured that was Rainwhisker's former mentor.

Firestar stood out brightly in the mud and pouring rain as he spoke clearly in attempt to calm his Clan.

"Leafpool, could you get him to your den and prepare him for his vigil?" Firestar asked the tabby she-cat and Leafpool nodded solemnly, burying her muzzle in Rainwhisker's fur before grabbing the scruff and pulling his body out of the rain.

"Don't make Molekit uncomfortable though!" Sorreltail called frantically and Leafpool raised her tail, as if to let Sorreltail know that she heard.

_Don't make Molekit uncomfortable? What does that mean… is he staying there or something? _She exchanged a worried look with Cinderkit, who seemed to share her thoughts.

_What has happened to Molekit that mother is so frantic we shouldn't find out? I hope Molekit's alright, he's my brother though, and he's only a kit, what's so bad that could happen to us? I'm sure he's fine…_

Her reassuring thoughts didn't do her any good.

* * *

_**Honeyfern Quote**_

_**The cream coloured tom rasped his tongue over Honeyfern's shoulder. "You'll make a wonderful mother."**_

_**-Berrynose to Honeyfern in Sunrise**_


	4. The Truth

_**The Biography of Honeyfern! Thanks to all my readers and reviewers! I really appreciate every last comment, whether it's rude or what. Well actually I don't appreciate the rude ones aha, but anyway, the button is there for a reason, so please review and let me know what you think! I don't think this is my best chapter, so I don't mind I you point it out. If you've missed out on something, here is a little recap for you.**_

_**- Honeykit watches as Rainwhisker has been killed and she sees the body. Molekit has disappeared and no one is telling her where he is.**_

* * *

Honeykit opens her eyes the next morning. Thankfully, no one of the Clan had taken notice of her and Cinderkit in the Clan meeting, or so it had seemed so far.

Sorreltail squeezed into the den that morning and Poppykit wailed and cried over how she'd left them in the scariest night of their lives. Sorreltail licked her head and told the little tortoiseshell that everything would be alright.

Sorreltail took a deep breath and Honeykit nudged Cinderkit, as she knew what her mother would say. Cinderkit exchanged a worried look with her and they waited.

"Rainwhisker's dead," but before Cinderkit could contain herself, the fluffy grey kit let out a sad murmur.

"I know,"

Before Honeykit could shove her, Cinderkit seemed to realize her mistake, backing away nervously. Sorreltail stood over there.

"And how do you know?"

Cinderkit's fluffy fur bristled and looked at her paws. Sorreltail took another step forward, worth about three of Cinderkit's steps.

"I asked you, how did you know?" Sorreltail's glare frightened Honeykit and the tabby crouched down.

"I snuck out and saw it!" Cinderkit wailed and looked at Sorreltail with annoyed eyes. The tortoiseshell flicked her tail at Cinderkit.

"Was it just you?" Sorreltail demanded, her icy cold gaze raking over Honeykit and Poppykit.

"Ye-Yes mama," Cinderkit whimpered, cowering down under her cold glare.

"Well you're confined to the nursery for three days, and you won't be able to go to his vigil," Sorreltail growled and she stalked out of the den, leaving the three kits confused.

Surely Cinderkit had to say farewell to her lost clanmate, it wasn't fair that she was punished for something Honeykit did as well.

* * *

_I'm sure she's only sad and angry because she just lost her last brother… that would be horrifying for any cat. I would hate to lose Molekit, but then again, I feel like I've lost him. I haven't seen him in ages._

"Chuck the moss ball!" Poppykit called and Honeykit lifelessly chucked the moss ball, and then looked at the ground angrily.

"What's wrong with you? You're acting like a half dead mouse!" Poppykit complained, hooking the moss ball with her tiny paws and chucking it towards the _moss ball bush_.

"It isn't the same without Cinderkit… we have to convince Brackenfur to talk to her," Honeykit suddenly flared with hope. _Our first vigil, we should all be together. Even Molekit, wherever he is!_

"That's a good idea," Poppykit agreed and she looked behind her, as if to see if Brackenfur was around. Honeykit sniffed the air and she couldn't find the familiar scent she seeked.

Honeykit cautiously beckoned Poppykit with her tail and the two sisters walked around camp until they ended up bumping into a dark tabby leg.

Honeykit let out a squeal of surprise. The tom's eyes were dark amber like… well Honeykit didn't know but they startled her.

"Ah, Sorreltail's kits, I've been waiting to meet you," he dipped his head politely and Honeykit blinked, surprised. _Who'd wanna meet us? I mean we're just kits…_

"Well I'm Honeykit and this is Poppykit," she told him, adding sadly. "Cinderkit is in trouble, and Molekit, no one will tell me where he is!" she huffed.

The tabby blinked, looking shocked, his gaze locked on the medicine cat den and Honeykit knew Molekit was somewhere inside. _After Cinderkit's off the hook, I'll find him._

"I'm Brambleclaw, and Molekit… well, he's fine I guess," the tom looked uncertain and doubtful, as if he didn't believe what he was saying.

"The deputy? Wow!" Poppykit squealed and Honeykit winced, wondering if her brother was even in camp anymore.

Poppykit and Brambleclaw had a small conversation, although Honeykit wasn't listening, her blood cold.

_Is Molekit in StarClan?_

* * *

"He said Brackenfur was hunting," Poppykit meowed brightly and Honeykit looked at her, exhausted of everyone, even her own littermates pretending Molekit was alright.

"Where is Molekit?" she demanded, knowing her littermate wouldn't have the answers, but it would startle her.

"I don't know," she admitted. Honeykit knew this would be her answer, so she whirled around and headed towards the medicine cat den, seeking the truth.

She'd show everyone that she wasn't a stupid kit wanting silly answers.

* * *

"Honeykit! You're not meant to be here," Leafpool exclaimed, shocked that the sweet little tabby had barged her way in here

"Where's Molekit?" she demanded, ignoring the tabby she-cat. Leafpool sighed and shook her head sadly.

"I knew you'd come sooner or later, Molekit's here," Honeykit was filled with relief to see her brother's body, he was alive thank StarClan but his breathing was shallow and although Honeykit had never smelt sickness in her life, she knew this is what it smelt like.

"I'm sorry to tell you but Molekit's life is in the paws of StarClan,"

* * *

Honeykit couldn't believe her ears; she whirled around as fast as she had come in. Her ears burned with what she had learnt.

_Her brother, her own blood… was dying. And no one bothered to tell her! Or Cinderkit… or even Poppykit! They lied, they all lied! Even my own mother, and father… and denmates, and everyone!_

She charged back to the nursery, her eyes stinging with tears not yet cried. She was angry, but how in StarClan's name could she stay angry at her own kin and clanmates?

She ran into Sorreltail and she looked shocked and surprised and Honeykit's expression. She looked ready to comfort her daughter.

"I know where Molekit is and what he's doing. He's in the paws of StarClan!" she snapped and she charged back to the nursery, annoyed.

She felt her mother's gaze burning into her back but she ignored it and entered the nursery and curled up beside the grey fluffy body of Cinderkit who must've fallen asleep with boredom.

* * *

_**Honeyfern Quote**_

"_**I've dreamed of this mountain path so many times since Honeyfern did. I want to see her so much, and I can hear her calling to me from somewhere up there."**_

_**-Poppyfrost about Honeyfern in The Fourth Apprentice**_


	5. Recovery

_**The Biography of Honeyfern! Again, thanks everyone who read and reviewed! Appreciate it guys; you really help encourage me to keep writing. Every review means something! Now to prevent confusion, this is a moon timeskip, (Since the whole story can't be about her kit life) so Honeykit and her littermates are almost two moons old. Meaning Berrykit and his littermates are five moons old, almost apprentices! Anyway, if you've missed out on something, or just need a little recap to catch up on some things, here it is!**_

_**-Honeykit has learnt the truth, Molekit is sick. There has been a moon timeskip starting now**_

Honeykit caught the moss ball with both front paws, leaping up high in the air. She hit the ground softly and shook her head to get the strands of moss out of her eyes.

"Honeykit!" it was Hazelkit's cry and Honeykit chucked the moss ball to her denmate. The small grey-and-white she-kit let out a squeal of delight and caught the moss ball in her jaws.

"Nice catch!" Mousekit called and Hazelkit flicked an ear as if to acknowledge she had heard the comment.

Honeykit was playing moss ball with Mousekit, Hazelkit, and Berrykit. They were good play mates, even though Berrykit kept boasting about random things at random times, they were all fun.

"Berrykit, it's going to you!" Hazelkit cried and flung it at Berrykit with her front paws. Honeykit watched the moss ball soar across the clearing, the wind carrying it.

Berrykit took off running, trying to get a good position of where it would land so he could catch it. Honeykit's whiskers twitched when Berrykit leapt and skidded on a leaf that was wet from the rain the previous night.

Honeykit saw it coming and the cream-coloured kit collapse on the ground, however he immediately got up and shook the dirt of his fur, and he cast them all a glare that easily said. _Say a word and I'll kill you._

The pale brown tabby chuckled and the moss ball was thrown to Mousekit, and then back to her. _Berrykit's a mousebrain_ she thought with amusement.

"Honeykit! I have to tell you the most exciting news!" it was Poppykit. The tortoiseshell kit was scampering towards her with excitement shining in her green eyes.

The usually small kit had grown up during the past moon, her fur was dappled and she was slender, much like Sorreltail. Honeykit had yet to grow into those features. Her pelt matched her father; however she did have some of her mother's traits.

"What is it?" Honeykit asked curiously, setting the moss ball down and looking at Hazelkit and her littermates apologetically.

"Well, Brambleclaw wants to talk to us, and he's the deputy you know!" Poppykit meowed in a matter-of-fact tone.

Out of the corner of her eye, Honeykit saw Berrykit's chest puff out with pride and Honeykit wondered what he was so boastful about this time.

"Cool!" instead of looking at her littermate though, Honeykit turned and faced Berrykit, waiting for him to speak.

"He's going to be my mentor," he boasted.

"Says who?" Poppykit challenged and Honeykit swore she saw amusement in Berrykit's eyes before he responded.

"Firestar,"

* * *

"So what do you think Brambleclaw wants to say?" Cinderkit asked. Poppykit blinked carelessly and looked away.

"Maybe it has something to do with Molekit?" Poppykit flinched and sadness welled in her eyes.

If anyone thought Honeykit had taken the news horribly, then you should've seen Poppykit. The tortoiseshell kit grieved as if her brother was already a member of StarClan. She didn't come out of her den at all or play. Luckily she'd recently gotten over it.

Soon the dark brown tabby came into sight and Honeykit took a deep breath before flicking her tail in greeting.

"Cinderkit, Poppykit, Honeykit… I have someone who wants to say hello," a mischievous glint in his eyes, he left the three kits confused out of their wits.

Out of the bushes came the large golden figure with gleaming amber eyes. The figure made the kits squeal with happiness.

Because coming out of the bushes, was _Molekit_.

* * *

"Molekit!" Poppykit squealed, leaping up and down around her littermate. Honeykit nuzzled her brother, remembering his scent and voice as he spoke.

"Hey guys," he grinned and Honeykit squealed, this was the same old Molekit, the cheerful, cheeky Molekit.

"Are you better?" Cinderkit demanded, her blue eyes bright. Honeykit hoped, and begged in her mind that he was.

"I sure am! I get to spend the rest of my day with you guys, and the rest of my moons of a kit too!" Molekit purred loudly, his whiskers twitching.

"Thank StarClan," Honeykit breathed and Molekit flicked them all with his tail. Cinderkit had tears in her usually bright blue eyes.

Molekit cheekily smirked and Honeykit wondered what on all of the lake territory was he thinking. She soon found out.

"Still got the moss ball bush?"

* * *

The four littermates played with their moss balls while they were watched by Sorreltail and Brackenfur who shared tongues and had a sparrow between them.

"Catch!" Honeykit caught the ball and passed it to Poppykit who easily caught the simple throw, who then passed it to Molekit.

The scent of blood drifted past and she lifted her head, alerting her littermates. They heard a wail, it was Ferncloud. Cinderkit set the moss ball down and turned to where Ferncloud was wailing. Leafpool came out of her den with cobwebs in her jaws.

When Honeykit saw the sight she let out a squeal of horror and Poppykit's jaw dropped, because in front of them, was two blood covered apprentices.

* * *

"Birchpaw! Whitepaw! Oh my StarClan!" Leafpool wailed, and she leapt forward, eager to help. Honeykit took a few jumps back to dodge the stampede of cats.

Honeykit desperately hoped Birchpaw and Whitepaw wouldn't die, because they hadn't even received their warrior names yet! StarClan couldn't be that cruel!

"It's not ours," there came Birchpaw's raspy mew.

"I told you to hunt! How in StarClan's name did this happen?" it was Ashfur, Birchpaw's mentor. The question was aimed at Birchpaw, however, Whitepaw answered with exhaustion.

"There was a fox in the sandy hollow, where Birchpaw and I were training. We tackled it, and drove it out, but like Birchpaw said, it's not our blood," Whitepaw reported and a striking ginger tom stepped forward, giving a curious sniff, Firestar.

Honeykit pricked her ears, trying to hear what the loyal ThunderClan leader had to say. Cinderkit shivered and muttered something about how horrible foxes were and Molekit quietly agreed.

"If what these two young ones say, I must call my warriors together for a warrior ceremony, as Whitepaw's is long overdue," Honeykit felt jealousy prick her fur.

_They're becoming warriors? What lucky furballs! I wish that was me…_ Honeykit could sense the delight and happiness around the two young cats.

"Get cleaned up, I'll call the meeting at sunset,"

* * *

_**Honeyfern Quote**_

"**Get away! You're not wanted here! And as for you, Breezepelt- You get out of here, too. Or do you want a couple of shredded ears?"**

**-Honeyfern in The Fourth Apprentice**


	6. Sneaking Out

_**The Biography of Honeyfern! It's been a while since I've mentioned it. Don't forget to PM me, and remember, if you review it, I'm sorry to say I can't accept it because if you win, I can't message you for details and other things. So I suggest getting an account, since Fanfiction is heaps of fun! You get to meet plenty of awesome authors and much more! Anyway, if you've missed out on several things, here's your recap!  
-Whitepaw and Birchpaw are having their warrior ceremony. Molekit is all better!**_

* * *

Honeykit knew it would be her one day. They'd be calling her name instead though, and she wondered what on earth her name would be when she was older.

She imagined Cinderkit, Molekit, and Poppykit by her side, and how perfect it would be. They would sit vigil, and giggle and make jokes all night.

"There are two new warriors amongst us,"

The words sent tingles down Honeykit's spine, because she knew he would be saying four one day, not two.

"Birchpaw and Whitepaw,"

Honeykit's gaze was locked on Birchpaw and Whitepaw as they walked together. The two apprentices had a close bond as Whitepaw had postponed her warrior ceremony so Birchpaw wouldn't be alone.

Firestar leapt off the Highledge and landed with a thump on the ground, Honeykit expected him to be hurt, but he showed no sign of it.

"I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices, as they have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn,"

Honeykit settled into a cosy position and tucked her paws under her chest, knowing what Birchpaw and Whitepaw would say after Firestar's next sentence.

"Birchpaw and Whitepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Whitepaw murmured confidently, her green eyes shining with delight.

"I do," Birchpaw echoed, looking at Whitepaw as he spoke.

"Then by the power of StarClan I give you your warrior names, Whitepaw…" he beckoned the white she-cat forward and she nervously obliged.

Firestar gave the young cat a lick on the forehead and Honeykit could hear her purr.

"From this moment on your shall be known as Whitewing," Firestar took a careful step back and dipped his head to the new warrior.

"StarClan honors your loyalty and faith,"

The newly named Whitewing looked around, murmuring the new name loudly. But the Clan didn't cheer yet as Birchpaw stepped forward after Firestar beckoned him forward. They exchanged a friendly lick and then Firestar spoke clearly.

"From this moment on, you shall be known as Birchfall, StarClan honours your enthusiasm and honesty,"

Honeykit heard every cat in the Clan chanting Birchfall and Whitewing's new name and Honeykit squealed the new names loudly, with Cinderkit joining shortly after her.

"As traditional, you will keep vigil tonight," Firestar told the new warriors and a long haired warrior, known as Cloudtail commented shortly after that.

"While the rest of us get a good night's sleep," Firestar shot his warrior a glare before turning back to the new warriors.

Honeykit smirked but then realized something, and her ears flattened. _Birchpaw- I mean Birchfall and Whitewing were the only apprentices… that means there are none. Does that mean Berrykit, Mousekit, and Hazelkit will be allowed to be apprentices early or something?_

But Firestar said nothing, except congratulated the warriors individually before retreating to his den, followed by his mate, Sandstorm.

* * *

_So with no apprentices… the Clan is going to have to do their own beddings and clean up after themselves_ Honeykit thought, amused.

The young kit stretched, yawning loudly and her whiskers twitched. Someone laughed in amusement and Honeykit shot a glare, she was staring at Berrykit.

"Tired already?" he asked her, walking up towards her.

"Pfth, no, of course not!" she lied, feeling dead on her paws.

"Whatever," he muttered, sitting beside her and staring up at the stars in the sky.

Honeykit wondered what he was doing, but another yawn came from her and she closed her eyes as she imagined sleep.

"Not tired eh?" he asked mischievously and Honeykit snorted and cuffed him over the ears with her front paws.

Berrykit chuckled and turned towards her, his bright amber eyes boring right into hers.

"We'll be warriors like that one day… Isn't it just exciting?" he asked her. Honeykit nodded her agreement and he pricked his ears and Honeykit heard calling.

"Oh, I hear Daisy; she's probable wondering where I am… I'll talk to you later Honeykit," Berrykit called and he walked away, his short stubby tail bouncing around.

_I guess he isn't all an arrogant furball…_

* * *

The next morning, Honeykit woke up, the sleepiness completely faded away. _Ah, now I can play or do something fun_ she thought, yawning.

Honeykit walked out into the clearing, stretching once more before heading towards the moss ball bush.

"Hey Honeykit, don't play moss ball, come play with us," it was Hazelkit who spoke, and Honeykit's eyes widened.

_Since when do big kits invite little kits to come hang out with them? _Honeykit shrugged and walked over to the five moon old kits.

Berrykit gave her a smirk and Honeykit growled playfully. Mousekit looked at Hazelkit and whispered something in her ear.

"We're going to sneak out of camp," Berrykit explained and Honeykit's eyes widened.

_Sneak out of camp? But I thought we could only go outside when we were six moons? _She mentally cuffed herself over the ears. _No duh, that's why they call it SNEAK out of camp._

"But-" she started but Mousekit interrupted her.

"Honeykit, do you want to come with us?" he asked her.

Honeykit pondered the decision in her mind and then she decided it might be fun to have a little adventure. Maybe, if they were lucky, they could be back before anyone noticed.

"Sure," she meowed, looking at the three older kits.

"Then let's go!" Hazelkit squealed and she and Mousekit took off towards the dirtplace tunnel while she walked with Berrykit.

_I have a feeling this'll be fun…_

* * *

_**Honeyfern Quote**_

"_**They're doing so well," Honeyfern purred. "Did you see how high Icepaw can leap?"**_

_**-Honeyfern about Icepaw in Sunrise**_


End file.
